Teatime with CC
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She wasn't bored when C.C was around. -for cg-flashfic challenge-


Title: Teatime with C.C

Author: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Series: Code Geass

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Humor

Status: Complete

Summary: It was so much better for her if C.C was always around for teatime too.

Nunnally Lamperouge loved having tea with her older brother's _very close _friend, C.C.

It was very amusing to talk to someone else other than Sayako-san at home. Of course, Sayoko-san was a devoted and kind woman who tended her as though she was her own little sister but still... The brown-haired girl didn't want to admit it to her brother's face but she was getting bored of her routine. (As a rule, Lelouch was very strict about places and schedules. She was only allowed to go to two places: home and school.) Her friends weren't allowed to go to their house and she wasn't allowed to visit theirs. So having C.C around after-school was refreshing.

Today they had tea in the garden. Sayoko-san had left them alone to clean up her bedroom so it was just her and C.C. They were having a good time so far.

"C.C, where do you live?" Nunnally asked as she set down her cup.

"Nearby."

"Do you live with your family?" The younger girl was sincere in wanting to know C.C more. It was the first time that she had summoned enough courage to inquire about the other girl's background. Although they ate a lot together, they never shared much information to each other beyond small talk.

"No, I don't." She heard a crunching sound.

Nunnally smiled at the sound. C.C loved to eat chocolate cookies that made crunchy noises. (She knew that because that's what C.C often requested.) Because she was blind, she had to rely on the remaining four senses to gather information. It meant that she was not helpless and that's what her beloved older brother often forgot.

She listened to C.C sip tea before she said, "Don't you have anyone else?"

There was silence for a while.

Nunnally did not mind. From their time together, she was the one who talked a lot. C.C seemed to like staying silent or replying in riddles. She wondered how she got along with Lelouch who liked open and cheerfully talkative women like herself, Euphemia and Shirley.

Her fingers carressed the stem of her teacup longingly. Although she talked and laughed with them, she did not know their faces. She knew every line and groove in their hands but not the color of their eyes or hair. Their voices, touches and hugs were comforting but they weren't enough. She wanted to look at their eyes and see their souls. She wanted to see their faces.

She really wanted to find the special girl with the kind eyes and long hair that her brother once mentioned.

As Lelouch's younger sister, she was used to having his attention on her. They've been together all their lives. When she lost her eyes and legs, he made up for that. He never left her side. He cared for her devotedly and tirelessly until she proved to him that she could take care of herself with Sayoko-chan's help. She was the apple of his eye and the princess of his heart.

But her big brother was slowly moving away from her lately with his late nights and cool kisses. Something had caught his attention and required his efforts. They didn't talk as much as they used to. She was almost always left alone in Sayoko-san's care. Nunnally thought at first that it was just high school. Her big brother was the Vice President of the Student Council and honor student too so it was understandable that he was busy. Then C.C came along and that changed.

She supposed that it was only natural to feel jealous. Her brother had always given her his undivided attention. So when and if another young woman caught his eye, it was logical that he would become preoccupied and busy.

Nunnally mused that it was all because of that extraordinary breakfast conversation. Her older brother had slipped when she teased him about having a girl in his mind because he was unusually silent. Lelouch vehemently denied it but she teased him until he gave in. The only clues that he left were a girl with kind eyes and very long hair.

It wasn't much but it was a start.

At first she thought he was teasing her too by playing on her weaknesses but she was determined to find out. Lelouch forgot that she was a Lamperouge too and she had inherited a certain amount of stubbornness from their mother. (Their mother was a court lady AND a Knightmare pilot. Nobody could beat that.)

If another young woman was going to replace her in Lelouch's life then she should make sure that she was perfect. Her saintly and loving big brother deserved no one but the was her job as a younger sister to check up on his love life, torment him for it and then relinquish her position to the other person. And if she made him happy then Nunnally would be satisfied.

"I have Lelouch," C.C answered after quite some time. Her voice was soft and thoughtful. "I was alone until we met."

"How did you meet him, C.C?" the younger girl asked, intrigued. Her brother never talked about that if he could. She felt like she deserved to know more.

There was a smile on her voice. "He saved me from an accident. We made a promise after that..."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Nunnally cried out, deeply hurt. She felt betrayed by her brother's love. Although he hid things to protect her, she wished that he would still confide. She did not want to be kept in the dark. A deep breath later, she felt calmer. "I-I'm sorry. I know I don't have a right to meddle in your affairs..."

A chair was pushed backwards. There was a faint breeze and Nunnally thought she could smell her brother's aftershave. Before she knew it, she was enveloped in a warm embrace. She stood still, shocked. C.C's voice was very soft on her ear. "Your brother loves you."

"Does he love you too?" Nunnally wanted to know.

The other young woman loosened her hold on her. Something long and very fine brushed against the brown-haired girl's cheek. For the first time since they met, C.C sounded shy and unsure. "I don't know..."

Lelouch's younger sister almost laughed.

She reached forward to hug her back. A sharp realization had hit her. What she was looking for was in front of her all along. It was so amusing that she couldn't stop smiling when she let go. "I think he does."

C.C chuckled. "Why?"

Nunnally giggled. "Because you're wearing his shirt and aftershave. Onii-sama never lets girls besides Milly-san stay at night. You must be very special."

If only Nunnally could open her eyes to see, she would have laughed even harder. C.C's cheeks were red and her golden eyes were wide. She looked shocked that Lelouch's blind little sister was sharper than she looked.

"Excuse me," she said before moving towards the doorway. Nunnally nodded with a smile. A grinning Lelouch was waiting for her. With an elegant eyebrow cocked, she waited for him to speak. Laughing violet eyes focused on her.

"You should know," Lelouch whispered with suppressed chuckles "that Nunnally is very protective."

"I know."

"You shouldn't have said that," he added.

"I know."

The green-haired witch rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Lelouch leaned forward until his face hovered above hers. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. It was like what a rabbit felt when the snake focused its hypnotic gaze. Even after centuries of being loved, she still hadn't mastered breaking away completely from it.

His breath was warm. "We're partners after all. You don't have to ask if I love you or not..."

Nunnally pretended not to hear them when they kissed. She knew that if it was C.C that her brother loved then she would not say anything. Of all the young women she'd met, C.C was the best. And Lelouch wouldn't love her if she wasn't.

It was so much better for her if C.C was always around for teatime too. At least she knew she won't be bored.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Written for codegeass_flashfic in LJ.


End file.
